


Small Waves in the Water

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [34]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Explicit Sex, Skinny Dipping, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: Steve and Bucky are spending the holidays warm and toasty together on a tropical island getaway.





	Small Waves in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For fluff fest would you consider doing a story where Steve and Bucky go somewhere warm and tropical over Christmas? I always think Bucky would hate the snow and cold and would love to see them having beach fun, snorkeling, or sunset walks. Idk I'm just a sucker for warm happy Bucky

Bucky rolled onto his back and sucked in a deep, relaxing breath. Beside him, Steve still snored away. Funny. He was usually the one waking up at the crack of dawn. Things were different here. Bucky was okay with that. 

A warm breeze pushed the sheer curtains toward the king-sized bed. Outside, the ocean twinkled with the shimmering brightness a thousand stars caught in the waves. Soft white beaches waited for them whenever they decided to get out of bed. No rush. Not just yet. 

Not even when Steve stretched, his toes peeking out from under the end of the sheets, and yawned and picked his head up just enough to see that Bucky was awake, too. He smiled. Just because they caught eyes. Nothing could make Bucky happier. Steve smiling just because he saw him. 

“Mornin’,” Steve greeted. “You up long?”

“Mm-mm. Just a few minutes.”

“Mmm…” Steve hummed and lifted himself up to rest his head over Bucky’s chest. “What’s today’s date?”

“Uh…” Bucky had to think on that. “New Year’s Eve. I think.” 

With Steve against him like that, Bucky could feel the way his mouth bunched up in a grimace. Probably thinking the same things he was. These past two weeks had been glorious. Away from the team. Away from the government always trying to interfere. Away from civilization, basically. Off the grid, was how Tony put it. Bucky liked to think of it more as an escape. 

Steve had teased him when the Quinjet brought them here. To this tropical island basically just sitting in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with no one else on it. So, okay, maybe it was a bit _off the grid_ , but it wasn’t like he and Steve couldn’t fend for themselves. Especially when they were spending their time in a luxurious beachfront home with all the latest amenities that had been stock full of all their favorite foods before they arrived. 

Roughing it, really, had never been their thing. Honestly, Bucky wasn’t exactly sure why people thought that’d be something they’d like. He and Steve were two Brooklyn boys, running around the streets and going home to running water and electricity. The war didn’t exactly change their opinion on things like camping. Sleeping on the ground and taking a dump behind a tree did nothing to romanticize the idea either. 

So disappearing to a gorgeous home on the beach with beds and bathrooms and a full working kitchen had been the perfect getaway. 

They’d been all over the island, too. Exploring beautiful caves that led to the most amazing grottos. Jumping from cliff top waterfalls into the waters below. Snorkeling. Sunset walks along the shoreline. Everything’d been perfect. 

Much better than spending the holiday all cold. Not even the good kind of cold, either. Back at home so rarely had that beautiful white Christmas. Bucky hated the cold. For so many reasons. 

Used to be because the cold meant a harder time for Steve. Chills sneaking through closing doors and drafts coiling around his lungs. More doctors’ visits. More worry. So many nights sitting at his bedside just to make sure he was still breathing. 

Things were different now, of course. Bucky didn’t need to worry about an unwanted draft to hurt Steve. But the cold… Bucky had spent so many years being cold. Trapped in icy darkness. He could live the rest of his life without it. Steve had been happy to oblige. 

“What do you wanna do today?” Steve asked when in the kitchen making the breakfast. Banana nut muffins. He’d whipped up the batter last night. “Anything in particular?” 

“Well, there’s you.” 

A smirk curled up on Steve’s lips as he poured some batter into the muffin pan. He even wiggled his eyebrows when he stuffed the pan into the oven. 

“That’s a given,” he replied. “But, what else?”

“There is one thing we haven’t tried yet,” Bucky said. “Maybe you’ll be up for it.” 

“Hm?” Steve, dressed only a silky robe and pair of boxers, came over and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “And what’s that?”

Bucky, only dressed in boxers, grinned and leaned his head to the side so that Steve could kiss there. Which he did as soon as his skin was available. 

“I wanna make love on the beach.” 

Lips right up against his neck, Steve froze before tightening the grip around Bucky’s waist. He tugged him closer.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Bucky nodded. “Is that okay?”

“Baby, that’s more than okay.” 

They made it to the beach just an hour past breakfast. Steve wanted to go down there wearing their suits. Bucky nixed that idea right away. If they were gonna do this, they’d do it right. They had them, of course. Their suits and towels and blankets and a lunch were all packed up in a basket that Bucky carried down to the beach with them. Steve, the second he stepped outside, blushed so hard his entire body burned crimson. 

“What’s up with you, baby doll?” Bucky asked. “A little skin got you all bashful?” 

“No,” Steve whined. “I’ve never… been… this is…”

“There’s no one even here, you dope.” Bucky chuckled and stepped in front of him. Grazed his hands at the sides of his hips and pulled him in for a kiss. “Besides, you’ve done more than walk around _naked_ before. You never care how _loud_ you get at home.” 

“Yeah, I know, but this is… this is different.” 

“Why?”

“I dunno.” Steve shook his head and sighed through a grin. “It just is.”

It didn’t stop him from going, though. Hand-in-hand, he and Bucky made their way down to the warm, clear water, dropping their things back on the white, sun-kissed sand. The water was calm and easy. They could see their feet poofing out the thick sand beneath them. The few fish that swam by them. 

When they reached about waist deep, Bucky took Steve in his arms and pulled him in close. Their bodies rocked together in the soft waves. Steve hummed against Bucky’s lips. Wrapped his arms around Bucky’s back and hugged him tight. 

“Are you happy, Bucky?” Steve asked. “Here? With me?”

“What? Yes, of course I am.” Bucky coaxed Steve’s chin toward his gaze. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?”

Tears danced along Steve’s thick lashes. Made those baby blues shimmer like the sky reflected in dozens of tiny mirrors. 

“Baby doll, what’s wrong?” 

Steve shook his head and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s mouth. “Nothing. I just… after everything… I always wanted this for myself… but I…”

He didn’t finish that, but Bucky could just take a guess at what he meant. For all Steve’s optimism and positivity, for all the hope he inspired for everyone else, he kept so little for himself. 

“You have it, Stevie,” Bucky said. “I promise. I’m here. I’m happy. I’m with you. Forever.” 

“Forever,” Steve repeated, the word barely a whisper on his lips. He nodded and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Forever sounds like a good time.” 

Bucky smiled as a new year slowly approached. They held each other, there in the warm ocean with the sun blanketing down around them, small waves pushing against them. If life hadn’t knocked them down yet, no little wave would either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on tumblr for more stucky and marvel fun at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/) or pillowfort at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://www.pillowfort.io/thebestpersonherelovesbucky%22) or twitter [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://twitter.com/thebestpersonh1)


End file.
